You Taste Like Home
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Everything about you feels like Home. MasMor.


A little fic about Fanalis pair here between Masrur and Morgiana. Hope you do enjoy this semi-long work of mine.

Review, critics, dan comments selalu diharapkan. Tanpa delay lagi, please enjoy my fic.

**Magi belong to OHTAKA Shinobu**

**Fic by Crow**

**You Taste Like A Home**

Biasanya Masrur akan dengan setia mengikuti Sinbad kemanapun sang raja pergi menghadiri undangan negara luar. Namun hanya ada satu macam hal yang paling membuatnya keberatan untuk turut serta. Simpel saja, itu adalah ketika ia diharapkan menghadiri acara formal yang bergaya resepsi. Ia diharuskan menanggalkan pakaian kesehariannya, digantikan dengan pakaian zirah resmi Delapan Jendral. Ketika ia pergi juga pada akhirnya, alasannya hanya satu: menjaga kehormatan sang Raja Tujuh Lautan; tak ada lasan lainnya.

Morgiana melompat ke udara. Serasa melihat gadis tersebut melayang, dengan begitu cekatan, Masrur menangkis tendangannya. Namun si Fanalis kecil tidak membuang kesempatan yang telah ia buat. Satu pukulan kuat dilayangkan ke arah mentornya. Menuai kegagalan lagi, Morgiana harus merasakan tubuhnya terbang menjauh akibat halauan sang guru.

Kali ini giliran Masrur yang menyerang Morgiana. Pada berbagai kesempatan, sebagai mentor sekaligus senior Fanalis, ia memang diharuskan menahan diri... sekuat apapun napsunya untuk membalas sedikit saja serangan si gadis. Tapi kali ini Masrur ingin bermain-main sedikit. Pukulan pembalasannya mendarat beberapa mili tepat di hadapan Morgiana yang belum siap di atas kuda-kudanya. Tak sempat mengelak, ia dibuat terkejut dan terjungkang oleh angin serangan.

Masrur mendengar pekikan keterkejutan kecil terbang menjauh dari dalam mulut mungil Morgiana. Berjalan bebrapa langkah ke depan, ia membantu si Fanalis kecil berdiri. "... Yang barusan cepat sekali, guru." Masrur memberikan anggukan kecil, sebelum beralih ke pepohonan rindang tempat mereka beristirahat. Morgiana mengikutinya dengan setia dsri belakang.

"Kecepatannya seperti saat melihatmu mengaktifkan Bararaq Kauza." Morgiana menambahkan, persis saat ia telah duduk di sebelah Masrur.

Sang guru menyerahkan sekendi air mineral kepada muridnya. "... Kau pernah melihatnya?" wajahnya memang tak menggambarkan raut muka seseorang ketika bertanya. Datar. Sebagaimana Masrur pada biasanya.

"Guru pernah mempraktekan dan menunjukkannya padaku dulu." Morgiana menunjuk batu karang berlumut raksasa yang terbelah menjadi dua di sisi seberang danau di depan mereka. "Guru menumbuknya... seperti kue."

"Sungguh...?" barulah sekarang Masrur nampak cukup terkejut. Kedua alisnya terangkat beberapa mili. "... Benar. Aku lupa. Lain kali... mungkin kau hanya akan melihatnya pada pertempuran."

Morgiana meletakkan kembali kendi air yang terbuat dari tanah liat tersebut. Air nan jernih serta sejuk, dicampur dengan kuatnya aroma bumi dari dalam kendi kecil itu menciptakan sensasi kesegaran yang lain daripada yang lain pada tubuh kelelahanya. "... Guru, apakah seberat itu? Pengaktifan _Kenzoku ki-_mu, maksudku."

Masrur menoleh ke arah Morgiana. Di sudut matanya, ia melihat kekhawatiran khusus dari si gadis. Kepada dirinya, kepada mentornya, kepada rekan-rekannya yang lain juga, mungkin? Yang pasti, si gadis kecil tengah menatap Masrur dengan sorotan yang cukup dalam. Sang mentor menyapu poni liarnya ke atas, mengibas sisa keringat pada kening. "... Jangan terlampau mengandalkannya. Kudengar kau sempat sekarat saat pengaktifan perdana." si Fanalis muda mengangguk. "Berbeda dengan ras lainnya, kita... Fanalis kuat. Kita bisa dengan cukup mudah mendominasi lawan dengan beladiri kita."

"Masrur-san... apa tubuhmu baik-baik saja?" semenjak ia menjadi murid Fanalis dewasa tersebut, Morgiana tidak pernah lagi mengimbau Masrur menggunakan nama. Mendengarnya lagi setelah sekian lama membuat si pria yang lebih besar itu terkenang dengan rupa Morgiana yang sedikit lebih muda.

Ia tak pernah ingin mengatakannya, tapi ia setuju dengan Sinbad: Morgiana telah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik. "Morgiana, kau diajak Sin menghadiri resepsi pernikahan kakak Spartos juga, bukan?"

"I-iya. Aladdin dan Alibaba-san juga." Masrur mengangguk mendengarnya.

Sang mentor berdiri terlebih dahulu, membuat Morgiana mendongak. "Kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti. Jika aku tidak kembali sekarang, aku akan menghambat Sin nanti."

"... M-Masrur-san,"

"Syukurnya... aku masih baik-baik saja saat ini." Morgiana memang tak bisa melihatnya, namun Masrur tersenyum begitu tipis menerima perhatian dari si gadis. Seraya berbalik guna meninggalkan juniornya, ia menambahkan, "Tidak perlu khawatir."

Masrur memperhatikan sosoknya yang berdiri tegap di hadapan cermin. Tubuh tingginya kini telah dibalut oleh zirah royal Delapan Jenderal. Mengitari lehernya, syal putih memanjang ke balik punggung. Lapisan lempeng metal berwarna biru menutupi bagian tubuh lengan, kaki dan tapaknya, tubuh, serta paha, menciptakan penampilan kaku yang menyerupai ksatria kerajaan. Yang tengah ia kenakan saat ini adalah versi 'upgrade' dari zirah umum tentara Sindria. "Ini benar-benar tidak cocok olehku." Masrur memperhatikan kepalanya. "Rambutku... nampak begitu kontras."

Namun tetap saja, penampilannya masih nampak lebih baik ketimbang Jafar dengan tubuh mungilnya ketika mengenakan pelindung tubuh yang sama. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat sedikitpun, penasehat raja Sindria tersebuh tergolong bertubuh mini untuk ukuran pria pada umumnya... sedari dulu.

Ketika pada akhirnya seluruh Delapan Jendral, serta Aladdin sang magi, Alibaba, dan Morgiana siap, raja Sinbad sendiri memimpin keberangkatan mereka menuju kerajaan Sasan.

Sasan adalah negeri berpenduduk taat terhadap peraturan. Kedamaian yang tercipta dalam selang waktu tiga dekade tanpa peperangan membuat negeri ini maju, dan kaya akan penduduk yang produktif serta intelek. Hanya untuk menambah sisi positifnya, kampung halaman Spartos ini selalu dilindungi oleh para ksatria Sasan yang, walau dalam damai sekalipun, tetap berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh dengan niatan untuk melindungi kerajaan dan membela diri.

Ikut terlibat dalam acara resmi yang baru saja berlalu sebagai salah satu 'Ksatria Tetinggi Sindria', Masrur segera memisahkan diri dari Sinbad dan Sharrkan sejauh yang ia bisa. Kelakuan keduanya hampir serupa, dan selalu mengundang kehebohan dengan para hadirin perempuan. Sebenarnya Masrur bersimpati pada Jafar yang selalu harus meluruskan masalah tersebut. Maklum saja, daya tarik keduanya terlalu kuat bagi para wanita. Mungkin, bisik Masrur dalam hatinya, hanya Morgiana yang tak pernah tergoda akan kedua predator tersebut.

Di dalam aula hidangan mewah kerajaan, Fanalis berambut liar itu tengah menikmati hidangan atas meja yang telah disediakan sejauh mata memandang. Sesekali ia akan mengambil campuran limun dan cocktail dari beberapa waiter yang lewat untuk dilanjutkan ke hidangan lainnya. Ia adalah Fanalis; napsu makannya sudah pasti 'Fanalis' juga.

Tepat ketika ia hendak menelan utuh-utuh seekor ikan bakar, ia melihat sosok ramping bergaun seputih salju sedang celingukan seperti anak hilang di tengah kerumuanan. Tidakkah situasi ini sering terulang diantara keduanya? "Hei," Masrur mengimbaunya dengan suara menengah tinggi dan telah ia pastikan agar terdengar oleh si gadis berambut merah.

Morgiana menghampiri gurunya dengan wajah setengah malu. "Sepertinya kau tersesat lagi?" si gadis semakin salah tingkah.

"Aku kehilangan Alibaba-san dan Aladdin. Lagi."

"Sudah kuduga. Mau apa lagi, Alibaba dan Aladdin 'sangat menyukai' pesta... dengan gaya mereka masing-masing." Masrur langsung merasa mengerti. Ia bisa membayangkan ketika Sin memperkenalkan Alibaba sebagai calon raja, banyak putri dari negara tetangga yang membanjirinya... sudah pasti itu akan membuyarkan akal sehatnya. Belum lagi ditambah Aladdin yang seperti lupa siapa dirinya ketika sudah melihat wanita 'dewasa'. Morgiana yang malang.

Masrur menyodorkan sepiring ikan bakar berbumbu pedas lainnya kepada muridnya. "Makan?"

Si gadis terdiam, melihat sosok Masrur bagaikan kakak yang tengah menghibur si adik sebisanya. Tapi hal seperti ini sudah jauh dari aneh. Masrur orang yang baik dan perhatian. Mungkinkah ini adalah rasa simpati dari sesama ras semata? "Terima kasih."

"Isi perutmu dulu... biar kubantu mencari Alibaba nanti." Morgiana menurut dan mengangguk.

Ikan yang diberikan telah habis disantapnya dengan cepat dan lahap. Benar, _secepat ITU_. Setelah melap bibirnya, ia membuka percakapan lagi. "Anu... guru," entah mengapa ada batasan bagi Morgiana untuk sekali lagi memanggil mentornya menggunakan nama. Sayangnya Masrur menyadarinya. "Kau tidak bergabung bersama yang lain?"

Si guru melirik ke keramaian, tepatnya ke lokasi rekan-rekannya Delapan Jendral. Sinbad yang dikelilingi lautan wanita, Jafar yang setia menahan ledakan karisma Sin, Sharrkan yang tak mau kalah dari rajanya, Yamraiha yang acuh tak acuh bersama dengan Spartos dan Pisti berbincang-bincing dengan anggota keluarga kerajaan, dan Drakon serta Hinahoho yang sibuk dengan keluarga mereka masing-masing. "... Kupikir, saat ini, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menemaniku cuma kau. Aku juga tidak begitu pandai bersosialisasi; aku hanya akan menjadi kambing congek di sekitar Yam, Spar, dan Pisti."

Masrur menggigit potongan kalkun lainnya, serta menenggak sisa limun pada gelas. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini."

"... Guru,"

"... Tampaknya kau sedang ingin banyak mengobrol malam ini, Morgiana." memang dapat ditebak semudah itu. Diantara Masrur dan si Fanalis mungil itu saja, sifat keduanya begitu identik. Pada dasarnya, Fanalis adalah ras yang sederhana. Mereka notabene-nya adalah ras yang tenang. Jika kedamaian mereka tak dikompori, tak ada alasan rasanya untuk mengamuk bagaikan Dewa Peperangan. Sama halnya seperti saat ini, mereka berdua pendiam. Namun jika ada satu 'percikan' saja diantara keduanya... apa yang akan terjadi, siapa yang tahu? Sama halnya ketika mereka berlatih. Morgiana begitu berdeterminasi untuk menjadi lebih baik, maka ia selalu memberikan yang terbaik setiap kali latihan.

"A-aku merasa kikuk... berada di sekitar orang sebanyak ini." jawab si gadis terang-terangan, meski kenyataan ia tengah menggigit bibir tak bisa dipungkiri. "B-boleh aku bersamamu malam ini, guru?"

_Alibaba... mana dia? Ketika Morgiana membutuhkannya..._

Masrur agak tak mengerti, mengapa ia merasa marah terhadap sang pangeran ketiga Balbadd saat ini? Namun yang jelas, "Hei, ayo cari dia."

"Guru?"

"Memang terdengar aneh... kata-kata ini keluar dariku, tapi, kupikir kau tengah ingin berada di sisi Alibaba saat ini."

"T-tidak, guru... a-aku-"

Kata-kata Morgiana terpotong, karena saat ia tengah digandeng Masrur menuju aula ballroom. Bila ia tidak salah lihat, Alibaba berada pada sisi lain dari aula.

Morgiana sudah sedari dulu merasakan kesendirian. Keramaian seperti ini masih akan terasa aneh baginya, bahkan sampai saat ini. Masrur 'pun pernah merasakannya dulu, maka dari itu ia mengerti.

"Para hadirin, tamu-tamu terhormat pernikahan anak kami!" Suara ayahanda dari Spartos menggema kencang di telinga seluruh tamu. Senyuman pada bibir semua orang merekah lebar, menatap pria berumur setengah abad lebih berdiri di podium utama kerajaan. "Saatnya Ballroom Waltz! Silahkan nikmati waktu anda sekalian dengan pasangan anda!"

"Ballroom... apa, guru?"

Masrur tetap tak berekspresi; tepat berada di tengah lingkaran pusat dansa yang berdiameter kurang lebih tiga puluh meter besarnya. Tangannya yang menggenggeam telapak Morgiana sedikit lembab. "... Morgiana, ayo menyingkir."

"Guru... tunggu!" Morgiana menahan Masrur di tempat menggunakan kekuatan penuh kedua genggamannya. Itu memberikan pesan kepada si senior bahwa si gadis tengah serius saat ini. "Lalu kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh di dekatmu sebentar lagi? Tadi kau bilang hanya aku yang bisa menemanimu. Apa aku tak boleh memilih? Apa aku tak boleh sedikit beregois diri?"

"... Ini jauh dari apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku sudah terbiasa sendiri, bahkan Sin juga tak akan menggangguku jika tidak dalam situasi yang membutuhkan kehadiranku. Semuanya terasa biasa bagiku."

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang aku bisa menemanimu saat ini?"

Lantunan melodi mendayu mesra Symphony #61 telah dimulai. Orang-orang disekitar mereka mulai berdansa dengan tangan masing-masing berada pada pinggul atau punggung pasangan. "... Katakan padaku, Morgiana... kau ingin kita seperti itu? Berdansa seperti mereka?"

Warna tomat segar kembali merekah pada kedua pipi Morgiana. Ia berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk membalas tatapan 'melembut' sang guru. "Um... m-mengapa tidak, Masrur-san?" tak ada pertanda apapun dari nada suaranya. Polos tak beralasan, itulah yang dirasakan sang guru.

_... Ia memanggilku Masrur-san lagi... dengan suara manis itu lagi. _"Waltz ini untuk 'pasangan'. Kau menangkap maksudku?"

"Kita pasangan. Pasangan guru dan murid. Pasangan petarung Fanalis."

Masrur ingin tersenyum. Ini sudah melampaui batas yang seharusnya biasa ia lakukan dan tunjukan. Namun Morgiana begitu suci bersih, dan seperti yang dinyatakan tadi, polos. Ia belum mengerti apa-apa mengenai percintaan. Ia baru 16, dan hampir keseluruhan hidupnya habis menjadi budak. Sedangkan Masrur, 24, tidak pernah memiliki wanita meski pernah 'berhubungan satu malam'. Dia mengakui kecantikan Morgiana namun ini tidak akan pernah bisa terjadi.

"Mereka semua sepasang kekasih, Morgiana."

Si gadis ternganga, wajahnya nampak semakin beruap selagi kupingnya ikut memerah. "Bagaimana... tetap ingin berdansa?"

Morgiana menggigit bibirnya, pandangan tak pernah lepas dari sang guru. "Kau bisa, Masrur-san?"

"Sedikit. Kurang lebih."

"Ajari aku."

Masrur meraih balik pinggul dan satu tangan Morgiana. Dibanding kedua tangan raksasanya, tangan si gadis nampak begitu mungil dan rapuh, belum dihitung mulusnya. Masrur sampai sanksi kalau ini adalah tangan salah satu petarung handal Fanalis.

Wangi. Ia dapat menghirup aroma parfum campuran bunga liar dari tubuh berbalut gaun Morgiana. Bagaikan bunga cantik di alam liar, terlatih di area keras dan tumbuh menjadi individu yang mampu bertahan hidup. Semuanya tergambar di dalam kepala pecinta alam seperti Masrur.

Morgiana merapatkan kedua lapisan bibir, seolah menempelkennya menggunakan lem. Matanya menatap dada Masrur, tak berpindah. Sekali-sekali, ia akan memperhatikan gerak kaki sang mentor beladiri merangkap dansa bergerak mengikuti ritme. Jika kaki kanan Masrur mundur ke belakang, Morgiana dipaksa melangkahkan kaki kirinya sejauh satu tapak ke depan. Begitu kikuk dan ragu, si gadis berusaha memberikan yang terbaik.

Suara tapak kaki berbalut lapisan besi bersanding kontras dengan setiap langkah lembut sepatu mungil Morgiana. Dengan satu putaran lembut disusul putaran ritmikal lainnya, si gadis Fanalis semakin terbiasa dengan gerakan Masrur. Ia tersenyum cemerlang, membanjiri tatapan Masrur dengan kemilau mentari. Tak bisa ditahannya lagi, Fanalis dewasa tersebut ikut tersenyum.

"Astaga,"

"Ada apa, Sin?" mendengar desah dari balik napas Sinbad, Jafar berbisik kepada rajanya.

Sang Raja Tujuh Lautan tersenyum lebar, menutup wajah menggunakan tangannya. Ia menunjuk ke arah keramaian para pasangan yang tengah ber-_waltz_. "Kau lihat, 'kan, mengapa aku sering menggoda Masrur menyangkut Morgiana."

Di sisi lain, Alibaba dibuat ternganga dengan pemandangan dari tengah lingkaran dansa. Ia memang melihat tubuh besar Masrur, namun Alibaba membutuhkan lebih dari sepersekian detik untuk akhirnya menyadari sosok Morgiana dalam dekapan lengan kuat gurunya. "A... a... M-Morgiana?"

Aladdin mendengar bunyi kaca pecah dari dalam dada Alibaba.

"Hm. Kau belajar dengan cepat."

"Prinsipnya sama dengan beladiri. Langkah mana yang harus diambil demi mengantisipasi gerakan lawan. Bukan begitu, Masrur-san?"

Masrur tersenyum luar biasa tipis, masih dengan wajah datarnya, tak percaya dengan kepolosan Morgiana. "... Benar." ia mengencangkan pagutannya pada pinggul si gadis. "... Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Ini pengalaman baru bagiku. Aku merasa senang bisa mempelajari hal baru lagi darimu, guru."

"Tak perlu sungkan," Masrur mengarahkan tangannya sedikit ke atas kepala Morgiana. Mengikuti aliran gerakan gurunya, Morgiana memberikan putaran ringan di atas kedua kaki gemulai miliknya. Ia tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, namun itu memberikan perasaan terangkat di dadanya. Apakah itu yang seharusnya ia lakukan? Karena... memang itulah yang ia rasa harus lakukan barusan. Ketika Masrur kembali menariknya ke dalam dekapan, juga karena senyuman tipis kebanggaannya, si Fanalis muda yakin bahwa ia sudah melakukan langkah yang brilian.

"Kau pandai berdansa, Morgiana... Aku memperhatikanmu dulu saat di Sindria." buka Masrur, kembali menyelaraskan gerakan dengan juniornya. "Terasa begitu alami jika kau dapat mahir ber-waltz hanya dalam sekali coba."

"Ini berbeda, Masrur-san," wajahnya kembali menyala. Peluhnya mulai mengalir di kedua sisi wajah, namun itu tak memudarkan kegembiraan sorot mata serta lekuk bibir manisnya pada pantulan mata sang guru. "Kau... bersamaku. Aku tidak sendiri. Aku bisa berdansa... bersama _partner_... sungguh-sungguh menyenangkan."

Lantunan simponi pertama tengah ber-epilog, para pasangan saling berpelukan dengan hangat selagi menikmati nada cooling-down. Kecuali 'Pasangan Fanalis'.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Morgiana sedikit terburu-buru.

"... Lagu pertama." Masrur menjawab, acuh tak acuh, memutuskan untuk berusaha menolak pandangan Morgiana. Walau menyenangkan, membuatnya bernostalgia dengan sesama Fanalis dan banyak lagi, ini... terasa aneh, tidak... ini sangat aneh, bukan?

Melihat ekspresi gurunya yang sedikit tertahan, Morgiana agak terpukul. Apa dia sudah kelewatan dalam menikmati waktunya. _Apa aku... mengganggu agendanya?_

"Kau ingin pergi?" Morgiana mengencangkan kepitan tangannya pada jubah putih memanjang zirah ksatria Sindria si Fanalis dewasa.

"Ini kesempatan... jika tidak-"

Morgiana menanduk dada tegap Masrur, mendiamkan keningnya di sana. "Jangan tinggalkan aku,"

"Tidak, Morgiana." Masrur mengelus rambut menyala si gadis. "Alibaba di sana. Mari kuantarkan."

"Bukan itu maksudku... aku masih ingin berdansa... denganmu... ingin mencobanya lagi,"

Masrur dan Morgiana tak menyadarinya, namun dari jauh, kedelapan jendral tanpa terlecuali menyaksikan drama kecil mereka. Ekspresi nakal Pisti dari sebelah Spartos dan Yamraiha yang deg-degan, serta wajah lelah Jafar terhadap raut 'Om-om Penasaran' dari Sinbad, Sharrkan, Drakon, dan Hinahoho. Namun harapan mereka tak sesuai ekspetasi.

Pada akhirnya, Masrur membimbing Morgiana yang terus merunduk kepada Alibaba.

Waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam, dan para tamu sudah kembali suite masing-masing yang telah disediakan keluarga kerajaan. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang di aula ballroom, termasuk Delapan Jendral.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Masrur?" Sinbad yang pertama memprotes.

"Ada apa? Aku sehabis makan."

"Oho, ingin bermain poker face denganku, ya?" Sin mengusap-usap dagunya. "Tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan dari kami; kami melihatnya! Se-mu-a-nya!"

"Sin, kupikir kau sudah cukup mabuk." Jafar menepuk bahu paduka mereka semua. "Saatnya beristirahat."

Masrur setuju dan mengangguk. "Mm."

"Tidak! Aku belum mabuk! Aku belum mau tidur!" Sinbad meronta-ronta pada popohan penuh kesabaran Jafar. "Masrur! Kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum menyatalan cintamu!"

"... Cinta?" Masrur mengangkat sebelah alis matanya.

"Haah, dia memasuki mode fanboy lagi... si Sinbad bodoh itu," Drakon menghela napas berat sementara istrinya tertawa geli dari sampingnya. "Tapi tetap saja Masrur, kau tampak senang tadi."

"Ha?"

"Jangan meng-'ha'-kan kami!" tangan besar Hinahoho menempuk punggung Masrur. "Memiliki anak-anak sangat menyenangkan! Pikirkan lagi!"

Melihat Drakon dan Hinahoho yang mulai berpaling, si Fanalis dewasa merasa semakin bertanya-tanya. "Sudah-sudah, kalian ini kenapa, 'sih?" Yam membela rekan sejawatnya. "Apapun yang Masrur pikirkan, itu bukan urusan kita."

"Ciee, padahal tadi Yam-chan kelihatan membatu tak bergeming!" Pisti bersorak riang. Sama seperti Sinbad, ia tengah memasuki mode fangirl. "Ehehe!"

"Ah, Pisti, jangan membuat suasana semakin membingungkan." Spartos memisahkan Pisti yang masih tertawa nakal terhadap wajah semrawut Yamraiha dan wajah datar Masrur. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga akan memopoh Sharrkan ke kamarnya. Mari, semuanya."

"Aku juga akan membawa Pisti ke kamarnya."

"Eh, tapi aku bahkan tidak sedang mabuk, Yam-chan!" Pisti bersorak heboh. "Aku ingin bertanya pada Masrur lagi!"

"Di mataku kau sudah mabuk, Pisti!" Yam mendorong tubuh petit si pengendali hewan. "Sampai nanti, Masrur!"

Si Fanalis dewasa tak dapat berkata apa-apa. _Apa-apaan barusan? Aku tak mengerti. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti._

Masrur memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Karena beberapa alasan yang kurang dimengertinya, ia merasa letih hari ini. Tak begitu banyak yang dialaminya, jujur saja, namun kehadiran Morgiana membuat segalanya begitu berbeda.

Senyum itu. Kepolosannya itu. Dan yang terpenting... kehadirannya yang membuat Masrur menjadi ingin berbincang lebih panjang lagi dengannya.

_Perasaan apa ini...? Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin aku mencintai Morgiana... Tidak masuk akal._

Namun di sinilah ia berdiri; dihadapan pintu suite milik Morgiana. Pintu bertuliskan 592, dengan sisa aroma parfum beraroma alam liar tersisa dan tercium oleh Masrur. _Tak salah lagi, ini aromanya._

Klek.

Tubuh besar dan tinggi Masrur yang bagaikan menara berdiri tegap menghalangi cahaya bulan. Ia nampak tak terkejut, namun kedua mata berpupil merahnya terbuka cukup lebar. Dengan langkah seribu, walau diselimuti keraguan, Morgiana kembali menutup pintu yang baru dibukanya tersebut.

"... Morgiana, aku tak menharapkanmu untuk mendengarkan ini... tapi, biarkan aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri." Masrur mendekatkan keningnya ke daun pintu dan mulai berbicara. " Terima kasih untuk malam ini. Kau tampil begitu cantik dan anggun, aku juga menikmati kehadiranmu. Kau memiliki begitu banyak kelebihan yang tak kau sadari, dan mungkin tak dimiliki banyak orang lainnya. Maka dari itu kau tidak perlu menganggap dirimu seperti yang dulu lagi. Kau adalah makhluk bebas, sama sepertiku, seperti Sinbad, seperti Alibaba, dan lainnya. Ketika kau bersama kami, satu-satunya yang memiliki pangkat lebih tinggi adalah para raja. Kau tidak perlu merasa sungkan di sekitar orang lainnya. Hiduplah sebagaimana kau suka dan harapkan.

Yang terakhir, tidak perlu menghabiskan waktumu berada di dekatku... Kau memiliki Alibaba, 'tuan' dari Perangkat Senjatamu. Perdalam ikatanmu dengannya... bukan denganku yang dari 'Keluarga Perangkat Senjata' lain.

... Kalau begitu, selamat tidur."

"Maafkan aku, Masrur-san!" Morgiana membuka pintunya lagi dengan cepat, menyambut Masrur untuk kedua kalinya. "Tapi sepertinya aku... jatuh cinta kepadamu!"

Secepat halilintar, Masrur dibuat tertegun di tempatnya berdiri.

Ia terdiam untuk beberapa detik. "... Apa yang membuatmu mencintaiku?"

"Kau hidup dengan begitu rendah diri... namun aku merasakan hasrat dari sorot matamu tiap kali aku menatapnya."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Morgiana?" Masrur bertanya sejujurnya. "Walau aku mencintaimu... keadaan kita tetap sama. Kita adalah petarung dari 'Keluarga' yang berbeda."

"Biarkan aku tetap di sampingmu. Biarkan aku merasakan kehangatan tubuh dan keberadaanmu. Jika berada di dekatmu, entah mengapa aku merasa bernostalgia... aku merasa seperti berada di 'Rumah' dan mencium aroma kampung halaman. Aku ingin menetap di dekatmu, sebagaimana inginnya aku pulang ke tanah Fanalis." Morgiana meraih kedua tangan Masrur, menatap sang guru dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Biarkan aku menyayangimu."

Masrur menarik si gadis ke dalam dekapannya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa disukai oleh Morgiana; ia tidak ingat pernah menebar pesona kepada si gadis sebagaimana Sinbad dan Sharrkan terhadap ratusan wanita. Namun di dalam hati, ia mengakui bahwa ia menyukai setiap kali berlatih bersama si gadis dan juga mencintai setiap hembus kehadiran Morgiana. Bagaimana ia tersenyum malu, bagaimana ia menggembungkan pipinya yang merona, dan bagaimana mata perhatian itu begitu menyayanginya. _Aku juga mencintainya._

Masrur mendekap Morgiana dengan erat di hadapan dadanya. "Aku egois dan dingin... juga tidak mengerti cinta, Morgiana. Aku sama sepertimu." ia melepas si gadis dengan perlahan, tatapan tetap stoik. "... Kau masih tetap menginginkanku?"

"Iya."

"... Maka kita bisa memulainya secara perlahan." Masrur sedikit membungkuk serendah dadanya, dan mengecup kening Morgiana selembut yang ia bisa. "Kuharap kita bisa bersabar sedikit lama lagi."

Jika sekali lagi Masrur menghadiri acara resmi seperti ini bersama Sinbad, ada satu hal lagi yang diharapkannya: Melihat Morgiana tampil begitu luar biasa bagaikan sang Dewi Putih Fanalis.

FIN

AN: Agak bingung memasukkan endingnya. Tadinya saya berniat memberikan sentuhan lemon, namun saya berhentikan sebatas fluff.

Maaf belakangan hari2 saya sedang berat. Hari minggu kemarin juga saya kehilangan kitten kesayangan saya, Asa Neko. Semua serba galau, belum lagi niat saya untuk mencari pekerjaan tetap ketimbang freelancing.

Silahkan PM saya, apapun yang mau kamu katakan. Apakah itu request fic Magi, atau lainnya. Good day, fella!


End file.
